The First Date
by TheFanfictionInator
Summary: Albus Potter is nervous. Why? He's about to take Thalia Wilcox on a date, of course! APxOC Fluffy Oneshot. Slightly humorous. -Connected to my other story Things I Never Expected-


**A/N: Hey, I'm back! :D I decided to take advantage of this Professional Development Day and write a one-shot! Yes, it's about Thalia and Albus's first date, you know in chapter 22 in Things I Never Expected (for those who don't know, it's my other story and this OS is connected to it...if you want more info on Thalia, you can read it before or after. Either or.) when Scorpius mentions them out on a date? Yeah, this is the missing moment. **

**Warning: clumsy and awkward!Albus. Hilarity will ensue. Don't worry; there will be fluff, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**The First Date**

Albus was scared out of his trousers.

Yes, the fearless, Death Eater defeater **(A/N: check out Things I Never Expected!)**, star Seeker, was terrified.

Of, what, ladies and gentlemen? Of spiders? Pshaw. That was Uncle Ron.

Of failing an exam? Nah, that was Aunt Hermione.

No, it was something much, much more terrifying (at least to him). It was...

Taking Thalia Wilcox out on a date!

Yes, I know, why would you be scared of _that_? But, let's explain his conundrum to you before you jump to conclusions.

See, Thalia Wilcox is the love of his life. Literally. He's taken a fancy to her ever since Third Year. And they were in Sixth Year. And how _could_ you resist her, gentlemen? With her silky, chestnut brown hair, beautiful blue-grey eyes, and a personality that could punch you out, she's a total goddess. Albus's words, _not_ mine.

And, ever since their first kiss, they'd been officially together. Over Christmas, he'd even gotten to meet her father. He said that Albus seemed like a nice boy. This encouraged him even more.

Finally, when they'd gotten back to Hogwarts from their winter holidays, he asked her out to the nearest Hogsmeade weekend. Of course, she had said yes.

But, even though they had hung out before, this was different. This was an actual **date**_**.**_ As a couple, and not as friends. Oh, Merlin, this was going to be fun.

And now, it was Saturday, the first visit of the New Year, and Albus was waiting in the Common Room for Thalia.

"Albus?" He heard a very familiar voice at the top of the stairs.

He turned around and his jaw hit the floor. Thalia was wearing a black jacket and a light blue sweater underneath. She also donned navy blue skinny jeans that emphasised her curves in all the right places. On her feet, she wore grey boots with buckles at the sides. Her hair was down, the waves cascading down her shoulder. Even though she was all covered up, Albus's heart still raced to lightning speed.

"H-hi." He stammered out.

Thalia blushed, noticing he was checking her out. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." He answered, gathering his wits, and making his way over to her. On the way, his foot caught on the carpet and sent him sprawling on to the floor.

Quickly getting up, he held out his hand, blood rushing to his cheeks. "Um, let's go," He said, hoping that she would take up the hint and ignore his blunder.

Thalia did. She smiled at him and intertwined her fingers into his. "Of course, Mr. Potter."

He smiled back at her, but it didn't ease the butterflies, that had now turned into dragons, from fluttering in his stomach. "After you, Miss Wilcox."

They walked through the hallways, as people also started to gather at the front entrance, following the way to Hogsmeade. _So this is why Scorpius decided to take Rose earlier,_ Albus thought, realizing the un-romanticness of being held up by other students, also wishing to head into the little village.

Albus glanced over at Thalia, and noticed that her head was held high, smiling, as she took in the frigid January air. It wasn't way too cold, or too warm, but just right. _Let's hope the date turns out the same way,_ he thought.

When they entered the village, he turned to her. "So, where do you want to go?"

"The Three Broomsticks, I guess," Thalia said, and he guided her to the toasty bar.

Albus breathed a sigh of relief as heat washed over them. The chatter from the other students took away the awkward silence that had gripped the two of them on the way to Hogsmeade. He guessed that Thalia felt it too, because she suddenly brightened up and dragged him to a booth.

As they both sat down, Albus's breath started to become shallower and his heart threw itself against his chest as if it wanted to escape. Determined not to let his nervousness show, he forced a grin at her and said, "What do you want to order?"

Thalia rolled her eyes at him playfully. "You _know_ what I always want to order. We've been friends for six years!"

"I know, but isn't it courteous for the man to ask the girl anyway?" Albus asked, still trying to keep his breathing even.

Thalia laughed and set her sparkling blue eyes on his emerald ones. "Yes, I guess it is. I'll have a Butterbeer then, sir." She joked, and Albus gave a nervous laugh.

"Alright, I'll be right back, then." Albus said, getting up quickly. He fast walked over to the bar where Mandy Rosmerta, Madame Rosmerta's niece, was taking orders.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Two Butterbeers, please." He said, hands sweating as he fumbled for his money pouch.

As Mandy set the two bottles on the counter, she looked over his shoulder to where Thalia was sitting. "That's two Galleons and four Sickles. Is that your miss over there?"

He nodded, handing over the money. "Yeah, that's her."

She took the coins. "She's a pretty girl. By the way, I think you should dry your hands before you go on back there." Mandy said, wiping the galleons and Sickles on her apron.

Albus blushed and wiped his hands on his jeans. He then brought the two bottles over to Thalia, who smiled when she saw him. "Aw, thank you, Albus!"

He smiled at her sheepishly. "No problem."

As they sipped their Butterbeers, Albus struck up a conversation on the House teams, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans every now and then.

"Could you believe that save that Montague from Ravenclaw did? It was brilliant!" She beamed, taking another sip.

"Y-yeah, it was." He said, trying to avoid her direct gaze.

"Hey," She said, placing her hand on his. His heart rate quickened. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just fine."

And, as they leaned in, Albus accidentally spilled Butterbeer on her jacket. "Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry!" He said.

Thalia shook her head. "Albus – "

But he had already run out the door. Muttering a quick _Tergeo_ on her jacket, she followed him out. Thalia found him in curled up in a small alley, between Zonko's Joke Shop and Madam Puddifoot's.

"Albus?" She asked tentatively, crouching down to his level, and she wondered why he had acted so high strung.

"Be honest," He said, his voice shaking, slightly muffled by his hands that were covering his face. "Was that the worst date you've ever had?"

She bit her lip. She _had_ gone out with other guys, and the dates were a success, but there really wasn't a spark like she had felt with Albus, even though he had blundered many times. "Well, I guess it was – "

He looked up, his green eyes filled with embarrassment. "See? See? I'm a _terrible_ boyfriend. Even on the first date, I screw up. I bet you hate me now."

Thalia was shocked. She grabbed his arm, and made him look directly in her eyes. "Albus Potter, I am _not_ going to lie. That WAS a terrible date, possibly the worst one I've ever had, but even though you slipped up many times, you made it so special. I mean, would I want to stay with a guy who made the first date perfect? If the date was 100% spot-free, it would just make me uncomfortable.

"But even though you blundered, I've never felt a spark ignite with such heat when I'm with you. I know that you were nervous, and I was too, but it's just natural. I think we should quit trying to make every single moment we have together perfect, and just enjoy them. I mean, we've only got so much time." She said, watching his face for expression.

Then, he finally answered. "Then let's make _this_ moment count."

And his lips were on hers. They both felt their hearts pounding in sync, just like their lips. He gave her slow and gentle kisses, and for once, she didn't mind that they didn't make out as fast as before. She savoured each kiss, and returned them.

For what seemed like eternity – or maybe just five minutes – they broke apart. Both of their lips swollen and faces flushed, they laughed. Albus wrapped his arm around Thalia, and she sighed contentedly.

"Albus?"

"Mmm?"

"I lied. That was the best first date ever."

Albus chuckled, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're absolutely right."

_**~The End~**_

**Reviews are love! **

_**~The FanfictionInator~**_


End file.
